


Replaceable

by beanabaybee



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:35:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanabaybee/pseuds/beanabaybee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor avoids loneliness for just a short while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replaceable

 “All of time and space, and you want to go dancing?” It felt like they had this conversation at least once a week, possibly more in the short month she’d been with him. He was used to showing his friends the wonders of the universe, or introducing them to their favorite historical figure. All this girl wanted to do was go to intergalactic bars and nightclubs.

“Yes, please. I really just want to dance.”

The Doctor sighed. “Fine. I think Satellite Five was a dance club before…” Before. Before he had this body. Before the Daleks. Before Rose was lost forever. “You know what? I could do with a drink. Something banana-y. Let’s go.” He pulled the lever on the TARDIS console enthusiastically, sending them out through space and time.

The TARDIS landed with its usual wheeze and thump. The girl stepped off first, smiling when the sound of thumping music hit her. She reached back and grabbed The Doctor’s hand enthusiastically, practically dragging him to the bar.

“What’ll you ‘ave luv?” The girl behind the bar leaned in so she could speak and listen to the girl and The Doctor.

The girl looked at The Doctor, smiling. “Whiskey?” She didn’t even wait for him to reply before looking back at the bartender. “Two whiskeys.”

 

***

“Mmmph,” the girl groaned as The Doctor pushed her up against the console, his hand snaking up her skirt. It always happened this way. Some club or bar, one too many drinks, then this. They both knew somewhere in the back of their heads that it was wrong, but in the heat of the moment, neither could find time to argue.

Eagerly reaching for The Doctor’s trousers, she deftly undid the zip, pushing both the trousers and pants down in one swift movement. She reached for him, wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft and eliciting a small moan from him. Her grip tightened when his fingers found her clit and started teasing.

After a few moments of mutual teasing, the girl spread her legs wider and leaned on the console, allowing The Doctor to enter her. “Mm, yes,” she moaned. She used this opportunity-this angle- to lean in and bite at his neck and collarbone. Gently at first, then harder as his movements became more urgent. “Doctor, yes,” she purred in his ear.

The Doctor moaned, finding it more and more difficult to control his movements. “I’m-ah-close.”

“Me, too,” she groaned in his ear.

“Yeah, God, Rose…”

There was always an embarrassed silence afterwards for them, but nothing like this. The Doctor pulled away, quickly refastening his trousers and was gone before either of them could say a word.

The girl sat down on the floor right where she was. The whiskey was quickly wearing off. She’d always known she was a replacement, but it had never really hit her before now how bad it was for The Doctor. He’d told her very little about Rose, but he didn’t need to say many words for her to tell how he felt. She also knew that this thing between them wasn’t exactly healthy, but until now she didn’t really realize how unhealthy. That was when she recorded the message, left the TARDIS, and never came back.

***

“Listen, I-“The Doctor walked into the console room of the TARDIS only to find it empty. After looking around for a moment, he noticed a light on the console blinking. He reached over and pressed the button, lighting up an image of the girl, looking remorseful.

“Doctor,” the light projection began, “I think you already know why I’m gone. I won’t pity or patronize you, but I think we both know it’s better if I stay away. I don’t really have any close friends or family, so wherever we are now is perfectly fine for me. You don’t deserve to be alone, but I think right now you _need_ to be alone. I’ll always remember our time together. Take care of yourself.” With that, the image disappeared. The Doctor lightly touched the console, locked the TARDIS doors and took off, hoping to spend just a little time alone with himself.


End file.
